Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to continuously (24-hour a day) operating solar-powered lithium-bromide (LiBr), air-cooled, single-effect, air conditioning systems.
Description of Related Art
The “background” description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description which may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly or impliedly admitted as prior art against the present invention.
Electricity consumption by air conditioning systems can be reduced by employing solar collectors to harness solar energy resources. However, solar collectors are only able to gather energy during the daylight hours. To extend operational hours of these systems, energy storage tanks are used to achieve 24-hour a day operation.